


Present

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Short drabble for a contest at Deviantart. Christmas theme. SatoDai. P.S. I won!





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Present
> 
> By SatoDai
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Christmas theme, possible shonen-ai(if you want to interpret it that way of course!), drabble(very short129 words to be exact).
> 
> Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine…if it were, Satoshi and Daisuke would be pure canon!
> 
> A/N: This is for the Satoshi-lovers Christmas contest! Yay for a contest where I can enter!

 

He stared.

The object in his hands was something he had never been given before; no one had been around to give, or no one had thought to bother…that was how it always had been. But now, here he was, with a small gift in his hands, looking up at the one who had given it to him.

Red eyes gleamed with an emotion he could only think was happiness, and a bright smile was shone in his direction; contagious enough to make him respond with a shy smile of his own, looking back down as his thumb rubbed the paper carefully.

"Happy Christmas Hiwatari-kun." A hand rested on his own, causing him to glance up, pleased for once that he had a friend like this.

"Thank you, Niwa."


End file.
